Prayer & Patience
by BaronessM
Summary: What happened when Maria fled back to the Convent? Meanwhile, what was happening at the Villa Von Trapp? Was it that easy for Maria to decide between her love for the Captain, and her love for God and desire to serve Him?
1. Back At The Convent

**Author's Notes**: _The Sound of Music_ is owned by 20th Century Fox.

Please, feel free to comment, readers. I'd love to know what your thoughts and feelings are, as this is my first FanFiction.Enjoy everyone!

Chapter One – Back at the Convent

Maria rang the doorbell, and the Porter nun came to her answer. "Thanks be to God!... Please let me in, Sister." The elderly nun nodded her head and let the young postulant in without saying a word. The nun knew who it was. "I'm so thankful it's after 9 o'clock," thought Maria, which was the beginning of the Grand Silence in the convent. Infact, it was nearly 11 o'clock, unbeknownst to her. Therefore no conversation was made, or, as she felt, even necessary.

Slowly she made her way through her beloved convent over the worn cobblestone steps, heading towards the Postulant's wing, where she had - before leaving for the Von Trapp Villa - shared a room with three other young hopeful girls also planning to give their life to God in service. "No place like home ... two years here ... and hopefully the rest of my life, thank you Father God ..." she thought, as the bedroom door creaked open and she crept into her room. "Maria?" cried one of her roommates, sleepily. "Shh ... yes ... go back to sleep ... the Grand Silence!" whispered Maria, while at the same time thinking, "Don't let me earn you a penance because you talked to me during the Grand Silence. As if I don't have enough in my life to be concerned about right now... oh God, what am I going to do? No ... no ... I can't think about this tonight ... not tonight ... not tonight ... " as she yawned away wearily, putting her belongings underneath her bed.

She took off the old hand-me-down dress, put on her nightgown and sat on the bed and looked out the window towards Salzburg below, and the mountains off in the distance. "I feel so small compared to you, dear mountains - you mountains who know me so well - the mountains that kept me safe all these years. What on earth has happened to me?" She brought her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, she was still somewhat in a state of shock. As she sat there, tears began to swim in her eyes ... music began flooding her ears ... a waltz began to play, people happily laughed and talked, smooth wine poured freely ... yes, and the air was so balmy, like a caress of satin ... all these pleasant images flooded her mind ... and then - there he stood - the image she couldn't get out of her thoughts. "What happened, dear Lord?" Maria flopped onto her bed, burying her head in the pillow to conceal her tears. Soon enough she'd cried herself into a deep sleep, hoping to leave the past evening's memories and feelings behind. Surely, things would be different in the morning.

Somewhere off in the distance there was a faint ring of the bell and a familiar voice saying "Praised be Jesus Christ!" Soon soft voices could be heard around her sending up prayers like sweet smelling incense to God. Maria smiled in her sleep thinking, "Yes, praised be Jesus Christ." The thoughts of convent life made her smile as she continued to sleep, believing her thoughts were only a dream. Serge skirts were then heard rustling, and the curtain of each cell around ones bed was opened, and quietly three girls made their way out of the room. In reality, it was nearly 5am - time to get up, wash, clean, pray and meditate for half an hour before Mass began.

But Maria stayed soundly asleep until some time later when there was a knock at the door. Was that a knock again? Maria finally opened her eyes, then horror of horrors - she realised she hadn't been dreaming at all - but truly was back at the convent and, by now, had even missed morning Mass. Again another knock, and Maria called out "One moment ..." She sprang out of bed, crossed herself, opened her cell curtain and called out "come in," knowing in the pit of her stomach, that somehow she was probably in trouble again.

The kindly looking Mistress of Postulants opened the door and was somewhat taken aback when she saw Maria standing there. Yes, what the Porter nun had told her was true - Maria had returned to the Abbey ... earlier than expected!

"Sister Margaretta ..." Maria could only half mutter, as all the thoughts of the previous night came flooding back to her memory, making her remember the reason why she had fled back to the Abbey in the first place.

"Maria, I'm surprised to see you here!" Sister Margaretta walked across the room heading towards the young girl. "Sister Angela told me you had returned last night - well into the evening."

"Yes ..." was all Maria could muster.

"You're not supposed to be back here for at least another 5 weeks!" continued Sister Margaretta.

Again, another hesitant "yes ..." from Maria.

"I had to see that Sister Angela's news of your return was to be true ... not that I doubted her ... well ... I'll let you get yourself dressed. You know, Maria, you missed Mass this morning ... nevertheless, when you're ready and have had something to eat, come to see me and tell me what happened."

All this was almost too much for Maria to take in. Suddenly, comprehending what Sister Margaretta had just said, Maria panicked, and exclaimed, "But nothing happened!"

Sister Margaretta, surprised by Maria's statement simply replied, "I know Maria. But you know Reverend Mother is going to ask me why you've returned so early, and I'll have to give her a truthful answer."

Maria by this stage, looked like a scared little child. "Maria," said the kind Mistress of Postulants as she comfortingly put her hands on Maria's shoulders, "there's nothing to worry about." She smiled and simply said, "I'm glad you're back." On that note, she turned around and in one graceful movement had made her way out of the room without hardly any noise.


	2. Fired!

**Author's Notes**: _The Sound of Music_ is owned by 20th Century Fox.

Chapter Two - Fired!

The morning had started off quite differently at the Von Trapp Villa. While Maria had been soundly asleep at the convent, the children were already up and awake still quite excited about the party from the evening before.

"Marta, Marta … look at me!" yelled Gretl gleefully, as she danced around the room, pretending to do a waltz in her nightgown. Marta joined her in her playful shenanigans, and soon enough the two of them had fallen down giggling after spinning around in circles, when Liesl opened their bedroom door.

"Come on girls, no messing around. You need to start getting ready before we miss breakfast!" chided Liesl.

"But where's Fraulein Maria? How come she's not getting us ready?" asked Marta.

"I don't know where she is … she's just not here … quickly …" responded Liesl as she walked to the wardrobe and got out their clothes for the day.

"Maybe she slept in, or something …" replied Gretl, as she struggled when getting her nightgown over her head.

"Who knows? But I hope father won't make her leave if she's late to breakfast!" said Marta, bending down to buckle up the sandals she'd slipped onto her feet.

Gretl laughed. Liesl smiled tenderly at them both. Preparing the young girls was no trouble for her, they never complained.

Once the girls' hair had been brushed and tied, and the room cleaned a little, Gretl, Marta and Liesl joined their brothers and sisters as they all raced down to the dining room. Somehow, decorum had long since been forgotten.

"Good morning, father!" they all cried happily, almost in unison, as they took their places at the table. Their father sat there in stony silence. Baroness Schraeder, as well as Uncle Max – no doubt still suffering from the previous night's effects of champagne and fine food – were not present for the early morning gathering.

Disregarding the others' absence, and placing her napkin neatly on her lap, Brigitta, in all innocence asked, "Father, where's Fraulein Maria? She wasn't in her room. Isn't she coming for breakfast?"

The Captain, not lifting his eyes off a piece of paper he seemed so intently studying simply said, "No, she's not."

Amused to almost disbelief by this, Kurt stated, "Well, she's sure going to be hungry by lunchtime!"

"Isn't she feeling well?" asked Louisa.

Finally lifting his eyes off the small piece of paper, the Captain replied with a sigh, "I don't know, Louisa." Then looking at his children carefully, he continued, "All I do know is that she won't be joining us for breakfast this morning … or any other morning, for that matter."

By the tone of his voice, Brigitta noticed there was something wrong, "What do you mean, Father?"

"Maria's left," he said bluntly. "She's gone back to the convent."

The children's jaws almost dropped to the floor as they looked at each other in absolute shock horror. Marta leant over to Gretl and whispered in her ear, "See, Father must have made her leave because she was late for breakfast!"

Seeing the children's shocked faces and hearing their muted whispers, the Captain responded with a somewhat stern, "That's enough!" With this exclamation, the cook came out and served breakfast, and the family began consuming their meal in total silence.

Playing with her napkin lying across her skirt, and being unable to eat, Brigitta, overcoming her fear, picked up enough courage and turned to the Captain and asked, "What happened, Father?"

The Captain put down his cup of tea and returned the teaspoon to the sugar bowl. "She wanted to go back to the Abbey." Then waiving the piece of paper he'd set beside his plate, somewhat angrily, he said, "She left a note. That's it."

"When did she leave?" asked Fredrich.

"I assume it was last night," replied the Captain, "she didn't join us for dinner, either."

Louisa looked down at her toast, covered in tasty jam, and pushed it aside. "I don't believe it …" she whispered, stating aloud what they all were probably thinking.

Brigitta, feeling a wave of emotion beginning to overcome her, asked if she could be excused from the table. "Can I too, Father?" asked Marta. "Me too?" followed Gretl. In a matter of almost five minutes, the table was vacated, making that the shortest breakfast together in the history of the family Von Trapp! Only the Captain and Liesl remained.

Liesl, sat stirring her cup of tea, even though in reality there was only but a mouthful left in the cup. Drawing her out of her contemplative state, she heard her Father's voice: "Liesl, did you know anything about this?"

"About what, Father?" replied Liesl, a little stunned by his straightforward question.

"About Fraulein Maria leaving? You've been quiet all morning. Liesl?" he continued.

"No … well I … no, not really." There was something about the way she answered that the Captain knew his daughter was withholding information from him.

"Liesl?"

"No, Father … I didn't know she was going to leave. Everything seemed to be fine last night. She and I put the younger ones to bed, and I was almost ready for bed when I went back to her room to talk about … well, to talk … and she wasn't there anymore. I just thought she must have gone back downstairs to rejoin the party."

"Hhmmm …" sighed the Captain.

Not wanting to say anymore, for fear of getting into trouble, Liesl quietly said, "Father, I'd better go and check on the others. May I leave the table?"

"Yes," replied the Captain. "Well, that's that." He thought to himself.

As she got up from the table, taking her emptied plate with her, Liesl slowly turned around and gently tapped her father on the shoulder, as if she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself anymore. "Father?" she asked.

"Yes, darling?"

"I … I do know more," Liesl confided.

This got the Captain's attention.

Liesl continued, "I went to Fraulein Maria's room, as I said, and she wasn't there. So I then walked down the hallway to have a look over the balcony – I only wanted to see what everyone was doing," she said with a smile.

The Captain sat alertly listening to all his daughter told him. Then going on she said, "As I looked over the balcony, well, I saw her leaving through the front door. I wasn't going to call after her to make a scene in front of everyone … then I assumed she must have … or you must have … uuummm …"

"I had what?" questioned the Captain.

"Maybe, you had fired her?"

Upset by this thought, he waived his daughter off, "Thank you, Liesl." Liesl again picked up her plate and sadly walked off towards the kitchen. For what seemed the hundreth time, the Captain reached for the note beside his plate, tenderly picked it up and in a melancholy whisper re-read the handwritten script:

_Dear Captain Von Trapp,_

_For reasons that cannot be explained, I must leave to return to the Abbey. I miss my life there and need to go back. I truly believe this to be God's will for my life. I trust you will be able to find a replacement for my position soon enough. I apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused you._

_Say goodbye to the children for me. _

_And remember, please love them … love them all._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Maria Rainer_

**Author's Note:** Feel free to comment, readers. I'd love to know what your thoughts and feelings are, as this is my first FanFiction. Please enjoy!


	3. Refectory Reflections

**Author's Notes**: _The Sound of Music_ is owned by 20th Century Fox.

Chapter Three – Refectory Reflections

Dinner was over, the refectory had just been cleared of all cups, plates, utensils and the like, and all the Nuns had made their way out for various duties. Maria, had also failed to appear for her meal.

Sister Berthe, the Mistress of Novices, checking that her charges had left the hall, questioned, "What kind of employer would send an employee home without first giving notice? And on top of that, sending them away at that hour of the evening!" somewhat annoyed.

Sister Margaretta shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Sister Berthe, but the fact of the matter is, she's back, and I don't really know any more than that. I spoke briefly with her this morning and …"

Reverend Mother walked in, noticed the two Mistresses deep in discussion, and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Sister Margaretta and I were just discussing the return of our Postulant, Maria," replied Sister Berthe, with an air of accuracy.

"Yes, I was notified of her return. Sister Margaretta, I look forward to hearing her reason for returning," said Reverend Mother, with an all-knowing smile. "Now, Sister Berthe," breaking up their conversation, "if you would follow me to my office, there are a few things I need to discuss with you in regard to one of the Novices and her vows."

"Yes, Reverend Mother," replied Sister Berthe.

"And Sister Margaretta, when you know more about Maria, please come to see _me_ and make it a point of discussing it with _me_ first …" finished Reverend Mother.

Sister Margaretta humbly nodded her head in obedience, "Yes, Mother."

The Reverend Mother made her way out of the refectory, with Sister Berthe close upon her heels. Sister Margaretta stood still as if she was glued to the floor, as Sister Berthe's last whisper to her rang in her ears, "I still think it's strange she came home so late in the evening!"

"Yes. So do I, Sister … so do I," whispered Sister Margaretta.

Maria had been in her room for the majority of the day. You'd think she'd become a part of the furniture – immoveable! She felt a little paralyzed by her emotions, not knowing how to feel, what to feel, or even what to think. She certainly didn't have the courage to talk to anyone about the previous evening or, infact, her whole time at the Von Trapp Villa.

So, knowing all the sisters would be in the refectory, Maria inattentively began walking towards the chapel, firmly believing that at least there, her thoughts would be focused on God, and not "anything else" she whispered.

"_Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit, both now and ever and unto the ages of ages. Amen._" She prayed upon entering the chapel and crossing herself while doing so.

Kneeling down in a dark, secluded corner of the chapel, Maria humbly turned her sad, and almost empty blue eyes up towards the crucifix and sighed. Putting her hands upon the pew in front of her, she laid her forehead on top of her hands and began whispering:

"_I don't know where to start Lord Jesus … I don't know what to pray, …_" she murmured almost inaudibly.

Within her being, she heard the Reverend Mother's voice of advice come to mind saying, "Children, when you don't know what to pray, then pray what you know best. Turn to King David's Psalms for guidance. Psalm 51 is always good, '_Have mercy upon me, O God, according to thy lovingkindness: according unto the multitude of thy tender mercies blot out my transgressions...'_ Psalm 103 and Psalm 139 are also helpful to begin with. But the best prayer, I always find, is 'The Lord's Prayer'. This prayer seems to have the habit of turning your thoughts and words into a prayer from your heart. You don't have to be eloquent or long-winded in what you say. Tell God your thoughts, and He will hear you. And remember, dear children, our Saviour Jesus Christ is always praying before our Father God, for you. Now let's pray together: _Our Father, who art in heaven …_"

Thinking on this, Maria resumed, "Yes … let's pray … '_Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven' …_" she paused, peeking up towards the crucifix, "_Thy will, Father … what is Thy will?_" The Reverend Mother's voice came floating back to her mind, "And what is the most important lesson you have learned here, my child?" to which Maria before leaving the convent had responded, "To find out what is the will of God and ... to do it wholeheartedly."

"_Well, I've failed at doing Your will, Lord Jesus," _she began muttering, whilst looking at the creases in her fingers_. " I can't seem to do anything right. The only things I ever seem to do wholeheartedly, are the wrong things …"_ as she banged her fist upon the pew, _" … oh Father, I thought I was doing Your will by being there. I thought I was serving You with my whole heart by serving the Von Trapp's. Your Holy Word says – ' Suffer little children, and forbid them not, to come unto Me: for of such is the kingdom of heaven.'… I didn't ask for this to happen … I didn't ask for these feelings … I don't even understand what they are, I …"_

She took a deep breath in. Her heart started to beat irregularly, she grabbed her chest as tears began flowing down her face, and she choked on her cry, "_I've sinned greatly, Lord, and I don't know what to do …" _

Once acknowledging this before God, the flood of tears came, and she was unable to control her despair any longer. Her sobs echoed throughout the chapel.

Reverend Mother, on the way to her office, with Sister Berthe following behind, heard the cries of anguish forming in the air from an unknown source, and decided she needed to go and find out where they were coming from. "Sister, go on to my office, I will be there in a moment …"

Inspecting the garden, and then the hallways, her 'motherly instincts' soon kicked in when she realized the weeping was coming from inside the chapel. She opened the chapel door, careful to not let it creak, and walked in to see a shadow in the distance, bent over with their face to the ground, now quietly sobbing in prayer. Taking a seat in the back pew, she watched the being … no words could be heard.

With sudden realization, the voice inside her head said, "it's Maria – she needs help, dear child." But the voice within her heart told her otherwise, "it's a private moment between Maria and her Maker … yes … when the girl is ready, she'll come and open her heart." Satisfied with her thoughts, the Reverend Mother stood up, clutched her Rosary beads hanging from her belt, so they would not jangle, and calmly left the chapel to resume her 'business' with the Mistress of Novices.

There was faint knock at the door. "Ave …" called Reverend Mother. "It looks like it's going to be a busy afternoon after all …" she said to herself, whilst putting away the papers Sister Berthe had given her regarding another Novice.

"Reverend Mother," Sister Margaretta smiled, as she walked across to the Abbess and kissed her hand.

"Good, I'm glad you've come," replied Reverend Mother, putting on her glasses. "Now, what's happened? Why is she back?"

Sister Margaretta walked towards the painting on the wall of the Mother Mary holding her baby child Jesus, and stood there looking mesmerized at the faces of the Holy ones. "Mother, how do you know I'm here to talk about Maria?"

"My daughter, I_ know_ these things."

Sister Margaretta glanced back at the Reverend Mother, knowing she was right. Deciding to be straightforward, she took a seat, looked at Reverend Mother on the opposite side of the desk and said, "Well Mother, I haven't had the chance to speak with Maria again. I gave her the opportunity to talk this morning, but nothing became of it. Infact, I haven't really seen her all day." Taking a breath, she continued, "Reverend Mother, I didn't want to hound her … the poor girl has probably been through a big adjustment over the few months that she's been away. So I just thought it might be better to let her be on her own for while – just so she can get used to the quietness of our Abbey again."

"Yes, not a bad idea, Sister." Then deciding to be equally straightforward with Sister Margaretta, Reverend Mother plainly asked, " Did you see her in the chapel, as well did you?"

Looking down and playing with the wedding band on her finger, which all fully professed Nuns wear as a sign of their marriage to the Lord Jesus Christ, Sister Margaretta admitted, "Well, I couldn't help noticing on my way here … you know, Reverend Mother, it will be a shock to her system, no doubt – leaving a family of seven children then coming back here."

"Yes … poor child," shaking her head, "Nevertheless, I'm surprised Captain Von Trapp didn't get in touch to notify us of her return."

"Perhaps he didn't think it necessary," answered Sister Margaretta.

"Well, he thought it was necessary to originally get in touch with us when first asking for a governess! The least he could have done was to thank us for our services. It's not like I enjoy sending our Postulants back into the world!" The Reverend Mother's protectiveness of her Nuns became quite evident, "Here, it's safe, it's …"

Sister Margaretta cut in, "Yes, I know … Reverend Mother, you don't think he sent her back to us because she did something against his will, do you?"

"You mean like getting herself into trouble again?"

"Well, I didn't want to put it like that, but yes."

"It's probable," Reverend Mother said with a sniff, "But as I've said before, I always try to keep faith in my doubts, Sister Margaretta. She can't get herself into trouble all the time. There is some good in her. I know it … I've seen it! Besides, she's only young …" Reverend Mother answered, as if that explanation was an answer to everything. Then continuing with a smile, "Knowing Maria, if Captain Von Trapp had of dismissed her, and she thought the whole situation was unjust – believe me – she would have made a bee-line directly to my office to notify me of such discriminations!"

Sister Margaretta laughed. "Perhaps she's feeling sorry for herself. Dear lamb … she just needs a little encouragement that's all … just a bit of … ummm …"

"Setting on the right path, Sister?" Reverend Mother questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I guess, they're the words I was looking for."

"Well, Maria will open up when she's ready. In the meantime, continue praying for wisdom and guidance, as I will also do, about her becoming a Novice. God will answer accordingly …" Reverend Mother assured with all peace.

**Author's Note:** Feel free to comment, readers. I'd love to know what your thoughts and feelings are, as this is my first FanFiction. Please enjoy!


	4. Collapse

**Author's Notes**: _The Sound of Music_ is owned by 20th Century Fox.

Chapter Four – Collapse

Awaking Maria from her own little world and thoughts, Maria's fellow roommate, Therese questioned, "Maria, aren't you coming with us to Vespers?" as she motioned towards the dormitory doorway.

"No, I'm not feeling very well," responded Maria, rather flatly – having spent the greater part of the afternoon in the chapel. Doubt, confusion and anguish were now taking their toll on Maria's tired frame.

The more compassionate roommate, Anna, looked at Maria with all sympathy and said, "I noticed your empty space in the refectory. You haven't had anything to eat all day! Perhaps, if I get you some toast and tea, it might settle you a little."

"Thank you Anna. I think I'll just try and rest … perhaps a little sleep will do the trick," said Maria as she moved from the table in the middle of the room towards her bed.

" '_Yet a little sleep, a little slumber, a little folding of the hands to sleep: so shall thy poverty come' …_" echoed Therese walking out the door.

"There's no harm in resting, Therese! Even our Saviour, Jesus needed sleep!" called Anna. Then turning back towards Maria, "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Just peace, that's all … thanks Anna." With that, Maria sat down gently upon her bed.

Satisfied with the answer, Anna also walked out the door and headed towards the chapel.

No more than ten minutes had passed and back in bustled Anna, thinking to herself, "I can't believe I forgot my prayer book," and then exclaiming, "I certainly need to break this habit before I take my vows!" Shaking her head, then chuckling to herself in disbelief, she looked towards Maria's bed, where Maria was nowhere to be found.

"That's odd …" she said, then walked cautiously around the bed …

"Maria? … oh no, Maria!" Maria had collapsed in a dead heap on the floor!

Not knowing what to do, Anna panicked, ran out the door and happened to run into Sister Sophia who was also on her way to evening prayers.

"Sister Sophia! Maria's collapsed … I don't know what to do!" The women both hastened back into the tiny room to see Maria lying there out cold.

Giving instructions, Sister Sophia motioned, "Anna, take her arms, I'll take her legs, and on the count of three, we'll lift her up onto the bed … one, two, three … ugh … that's it! Good girl!" Noticing how flushed Maria looked, Sister Sophia felt Maria's forehead then exclaimed "She's burning … Anna, you'd better go and find Sister Berthe, I'll stay here and keep a close eye on Maria."

"Is … is she going to be alright?" queried Anna.

"You know what Maria's like … I'm sure she'll be fine. Now go, quickly!" replied Sister Sophia turning her attention back towards Maria.

Sister Berthe was already in the chapel by this stage. Anna went to find the elderly Sister, and quite embarrassedly motioned for her attention, as nuns have the habit of doing, and tugged at the edge of the Mistress' sleeve.

"Yes, Anna?" questioned Sister Berthe.

"We need your help. Maria has collapsed!"

Sister Berthe quickly got off her knees, "Collapsed? What happened?"

"I don't know Sister. She told me was she was feeling unwell. And when I went back to the room to get my …" Anna realised all details were not necessary, and commenced saying, "when I went back to the room, she was on the floor … that's all I know!"

"I'll go immediately. Thank you, Anna. Now, you stay here for Vespers." Making a similar tug of the sleeve towards Sister Margaretta, Sister Berthe requested her help and the two of them made their way out of the chapel in all haste, but still with the grace that has been passed down through the ages from saintly nuns who have gone on before them.

Fifteen minutes or so later, swiftly making her way down the hallway, Sister Berthe was armed with her medical case and had Sister Margaretta following close at hand. As they neared the room, they could hear a commotion coming from the other side of the door. Sister Margaretta cracked the door open and stuck her head in only to see Maria crying uncontrollably – almost in a fit, and Sister Sophia having great difficulty in calming her down.

"I can't find my Bible, I can't find my Bible!" cried Maria, with tears streaming down her face. "And that passage that talks about … where is it, where is my Bible?"

Sister Margaretta moved towards Maria, put her hands upon Maria's shoulders, as was becoming the custom, and comfortingly said, "Ssshhh, it's alright Maria. Here, we'll find it for you … ssshhhh now …" and motioned for her to lie back down again on the bed.

Sister Berthe had taken her equipment out of the medical case and was attempting to take Maria's temperature. "Ohhh, burning!" she muttered to herself as she withdrew her hand from Maria's forehead. Placing a thermometer close to Maria's mouth, Sister Berthe commanded, "Maria, stick this under your tongue."

Sister Sophia got up from the edge of the bed, and just stood by Sister Margaretta, who had now sat down on the bed to calm Maria. She didn't know whether to leave or to stay, so asked, "Sister Berthe, is there anything I can do?" shrugging her shoulders.

"No, no … thank you Sister," replied Sister Berthe. "Wait. How long has she been like this?" pointing to Maria.

At this stage, Maria again sat up, spat the thermometer out of her mouth and cried, "But Captain, the children's play clothes … I was only trying to help …"

Pushing Maria back down, and sticking the thermometer back into her mouth, Sister Margaretta simply replied, "Maria, lie down. Stay still."

Turning back to Sister Berthe, Sister Sophia questioned, "What do you mean?"

"How long has she been like this?" Sister Berthe replied, and again pointed to Maria, "Delirious! "

"Well, at least for the past 10 minutes. Anna and I found her collapsed on the floor. So picked her up, and put her into bed. I sat by her but she wouldn't respond to my call. I'd call her name, 'Maria … Maria? Hello? … Maria?' but she was out of it," Sister Sophia breathlessly explained. "Soon enough she became restless, then all of a sudden," as she acted out the scene with wide-eyed wonder, "she shot up from her bed and started crying. I couldn't stop her. Then all this nonsense started pouring out, and that's when you walked in."

Sister Berthe – being a woman after all, and that is to imply multi-talented – stood bent over the tiny basin filled with water in the corner of the room, and listened to the conversation while also preparing something for Maria to take. "Well, her temperature is exorbitant, and we're going to have to get it to come back down to normal." Walking back over to Maria, she leant over the young girl saying, "Here, Maria, sip this …" putting a cup of some medicine mixed with water towards her mouth. "Margaretta, you're going to have to help her holding the cup."

Taking the cup, and with a querying look, Sister Margaretta asked, "What's the matter with her, Sister?"

"Undoubtedly she's got a fever. But the cause of it, I don't know. It could be anything … a cold, a virus, bronchitis … and until her temperature comes down, there's nothing we can really do," answered Sister Berthe, then continuing with a thankful smile, "Thank you Sister Sophia. You can go now."

Sister Sophia looked towards Sister Margaretta, who then nodded her head, with a smile, in assurance that she could go. All was safe now.

"Margaretta, will you stay here with Maria? You'll have to watch her. I'll go and notify Reverend Mother of what's going on. If you notice any change in her temperature – or of her behaviour – come and get me immediately!"

"Yes, Sister Berthe," nodded Sister Margaretta as she turned her focus back onto Maria.

Sister Berthe left the room, absentmindedly taking the thermometer with her. And as the door closed, a small whimper was heard coming from Maria. She looked up at Sister Margaretta and with tears glistening in her eyes, quietly cried, "Sister … love … she didn't mean it … not me … not really."

Not knowing what Maria was talking about, Sister Margaretta quietly stroked her face and said with a motherly tone, "It's alright Maria. Close your eyes. Calm down … close your eyes … sssshhhh … try and get some rest now."

**Author's Note:** Feel free to comment, readers. I'd love to know what your thoughts and feelings are, as this is my first FanFiction. Please enjoy!


End file.
